Wild Child
by disturbed-sinner
Summary: T/R- Tristan goes away to military school and Rory runs away and ends up living with her grandparents. They see each other back at Chilton toward the end of their Junior year. Chapter 6 now uploaded.
1. And everything changes

NAME – disturbed-sinner (Diana)  
  
E-MAIL – disturbed_sinner162@yahoo.com  
  
SPOILERS - None  
  
SUMMARY – Tristan goes away to military school and Rory runs away and ends up living with her grandparents. They see each other back at Chilton toward the end of their Junior year.  
  
RATING- PG-13  
  
CONTENT - Some sexual content  
  
PAIRING OR CHARACTER - Rory/Tristan  
  
DISCLAIMER - I don't own the characters or the show they belong to the WB, Amy Sherman-Palladino. No infringement intended.  
  
A/N: This is my first Gilmore Girls fanfic. I also write Roswell fanfiction, but I am concentrating on Gilmore Girls now. Please review and let me know what you think of my story. I hope you like it.  
  
*************************************************************************** ***********  
  
  
  
PROLOUGE:  
  
4/13/02- Dear Diary,  
  
I've been getting into a lot of heavy stuff in the past year or so. I guess I just couldn't handle being little Miss. Perfect anymore. So I just let loose and let my wild side shine through. I started out slow by going to a few parties here and there to get myself aquatinted to the whole scene. Then when I became more self confident I began to go out with just about every guy who asked me. So in other words I would be considered a female equivalent to Tristan, except even sluttier. Speaking of Tristan AKA 'the evil one' or 'bible boy' got sent away to Military school months before things started to go bad for me. And yes don't sound too shocked when I say that I had a crush on him and it left me heartbroken when he left thinking that I hated him. I never hated him in the least and the day that I told him that I did I think it was also the day when my heart first broke. Now back to me, I would go out every night and wouldn't come home until late the next morning if I even bothered to come home at all. I don't remember exactly when, but sometime during this whole ordeal I met Rob. He was the traditional dare- devil bad boy, with his complete black leather wardrobe, black Harley, and the occasional tattoo here and there. Things between us escalated to a point where I was so blinded and lost to everything around me in such a short amount of time that the old me was completely gone. Seeing my obvious state my mother did some snooping and found out about us and went ballistic. She absolutely forbid me to go out with him any longer because she was afraid that I would follow in her footsteps and make the same mistakes that she did at my age. The fact that she was completely against this relationship from the moment that she found out about it made me want him even more. So what did I do you ask, well I continued to see him secretly behind her back. My mother soon found out that Rob and I were still together and threatened so many things if I didn't stop seeing him. When I told Rob this he became very thoughtful and suggested that we run away together, so that's what ended up happening. When we were on the run I got a few interesting things done to myself. I got a total of 4 tattoos and 14 piercings. I have a pierced tongue, belly button, right eyebrow, 6 in my left ear, and 5 in my right. Now on to my tattoos well they are actually quite interesting. I have one of a fiery dressed all in blue, with blue hair, and a blue moon above her head, below my right shoulder. My second one is a double wrap of black thorns that twines around my left wrist, into my palm, and around my ring finger and my thumb. My third tattoo is a blue, orange, and red ring of fire that wraps my belly button. And my fourth and final one is of a mystical fire breathing dragon, with a silver pentagram on its forehead, and its wings spread open, which is on the outside of my left ankle. After 4 months of being on the run we began to slack off a bit and that's when the police caught on to us. They tracked us down and forced us to go back home. Once I arrived back home I found my mother to have grown quite bitter, strict, and resentful. Once everything was finally cleared with the police my mother told me to pack my bags and get the hell out. I was so shocked by her outburst that I just did as she said and packed up my things and left. I went to see Rob about possibly crashing at his place for a while because of the situation that I was in. When I told him all that had gone down at my place he decided that we shouldn't see each other anymore and slammed that door in my face. Then I went to my grandparent's house in Hartford as a last resort and told them all that had happened. They were very disappointed in me, but agreed to let me stay with them for as long as I wanted to. So that's were I am now, in my new room at my new home in Hartford. I've been here for practically two weeks, while me grandmother had to beg and plead with the dean at Chilton to let me go back. He finally agreed, so I will be starting back up at Chilton, tomorrow. Rob and I left a couple of weeks before the beginning of winter break in December, so I haven't seen or heard from anyone at Chilton since then. I wonder how my fellow Chiltonettes will react to my new look and the current situation that I'm in, not that I give a fuck, because they are all mindless drones anyway. Well I really should be going now since it's after 1 a.m. and I have to go back to hell tomorrow.  
  
So until next time,  
  
Rory Gilmore  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
PART 1:  
  
The next morning Rory awoke with a sense of dread hanging heavily over her semi- conscious state. Stumbling out of bed she went to take a quick shower and when she was finished she quickly got dressed. She'd had some alterations done to her uniform the week before and was pleased with the results. Her skirt was about a half a foot above her knees and her white oxford was tied up to reveal a creamy white expanse of skin, with the top three buttons undone. She loosened her tie and kept her vest open. She slightly curled her blue streaked hair and added some sparkles to it before staring on her makeup.  
  
She outlined her ice blue eyes with black eyeliner and absentmindedly swiped some black mascara over her long eyelashes. She added some semi- dark blue eye shadow and some matching blue lipstick. When she was done with that she put in all the earrings that she didn't sleep in and gave herself a quick 'once over' in the full-length mirror. Satisfied with the results she shrugged on her black leather duster and grabbed her book bag and car keys and headed toward the kitchen.  
  
When she got to the kitchen she poured herself a cup of coffee and drank it greedily and then poured another into a travel mug and took it with her as she flew out the door without so much as a 'goodbye' or a 'I'll see you later'.  
  
Since Rory was now staying with her grandparents they had insisted on finally buying her a new car and she was quick to oblige. When she reached her new 2002 black Jaguar convertible she threw her book bag into the passenger seat, let the top down, put in her Disturbed CD and blasted the stereo, then gunned the motor and got the hell out of there and headed toward Chilton.  
  
When she arrived at Chilton 10 minutes later she let out a sigh of exasperation and found a suitable parking space. Once the car was in park she flipped open her mirror and quickly went over her makeup once more before flipping the mirror back up and putting up the top and then took the key out of the ignition letting the music die out. The music that she had previously been blasting had in itself already earned her quite a few stares.  
  
Grabbing her book bag she hopped out of her car and locked it up then turned around to face the questioning stares. Seeing all the confused faces before her she couldn't help but laugh. Most of the students around her had stopped what they were doing to get a good look at her. 'Well let them look,' she thought. 'They probably won't realize that it's me anyway.'  
  
Confidently waking up to the front doors she pushed her way through them and headed straight for the main office to get her new schedule. When she arrived at the office she walked right over to the secretary and said, "Rory Gilmore here to pick up my schedule."  
  
The secretary turned around to look at her and let out a little gasp of surprise at her appearance. "Well Rory it's nice to have you back with us." She looked frantically around on her desk until she found Rory's schedule and handed it to her with a 'here you go' and turned back to her work.  
  
Rory quickly reviewed her new classes and let a smirk grace her lips when she saw that she was still in all of the advanced classes. 'Some things never change,' she thought to herself as she walked to her first class which just happened to be History.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
"Hey did you see that new girl in the parking lot just a few minutes ago? I mean damn she's hot. She has that whole bad girl vibe going on too. I wonder what's up with that," Chris said to a group of guys that were now surrounding him wanting to hear all about this 'new girl'.  
  
"What new girl," Tristan DuGrey questioned as he walked up to the group and looked pointedly at Chris, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Hey Tristan you've got to see this girl she is mmm…. mmm…. good," Chris said winking at him.  
  
"Well if she's as hot as you say she is then I have to see this for myself," Tristan said. "But I will have to reserve that pleasure for later. I have to get to class on time today because if I'm late on more time I'm busted," Tristan said walking away from the group to his first class, which just happened to be History. All the while thinking about this new girl.  
  
When Tristan walked into his History class he caught a glimpse of a new body and figuring that this must be the elusive new girl he went over to her to introduce himself. Tapping her on her shoulder he said, "Hey I'm Tristan DuGrey and welcome to Chilton."  
  
"I know who you are," a very familiar voice replied. When the girl finally turned around Tristan couldn't believe his eyes. Taking a sharp intake of breath into his lungs he said one short and simple word, "Rory?"  
  
"Hey Tristan. How have you been?"  
  
  
  
TBC: 


	2. They meet again

PART 2:  
  
Tristan just stood there with a perplexed expression on his face. He was shocked to say the least at this image of Rory that sat before him. 'She looks so different from when I last saw her. But no matter what she will still always be the same Rory to me. Even after all this time apart from her I still think that she as beautiful as ever,' Tristan thought lost deep in thought.  
  
He came to when he saw a hand waving in front of his face. "Hey Tristan I know that I'm so stunning and all, but are you gonna just stand here all day or answer my question," Rory asked with a smirk on her face.  
  
I've been as good as could be expect, but now that you're here I feel a whole lot better," he said only half teasing. "I'm glad to see you non the less. So when did you get back," he questioned. He knew all about her running away a couple of month's back and he was very courious as to why she had run and when she had gotten back.  
  
"I came back a couple of weeks ago, but as you already know this is my first day back at Chilton. I'm living right down the street from you now at my grandparents house," Rory said truly glad to see him after so long.  
  
"That's good to know. Now I can come and bug you more often. I know that you would just love that," Tristan said smirking.  
  
At that Rory jumped off of the desk that she happened to be perched on and turned to face him. Giving him a once over she gave him a smirk in return. "Well Tristan I've got to say that you were hot before, but damn look at you now. It looks like Military school did your body some good. It must have been all those push ups they forced you to do."  
  
"Thanks for the complement," he said grinning. "Hey I was wondering if you wanted to go and grab a cup of coffee with me after school and catch up," Tristan said casually. But deep down inside he was praying that she would say yes.  
  
"Well that sounds awfully tempting and all, but no thanks." She looked into his eyes and let a smile grace her features. Seeing how truly upset that her refusal had made him she decided to stop messing around with him at least for now. She put on her coat and grabbed her book bag and swung it over her shoulder and said, "Let's go now instead." And then she took his hand in hers and dragged him out of the classroom.  
  
"You mean right now during school? Rory I don't think that's such a good idea since this your first day back and all. So are you really sure?"  
  
"Yes I'm really sure. And no I meant tomorrow. Of course I meant right now," Rory said gracing him with a little laugh. "You don't have to look so surprised."  
  
"I just never would have thought that you of all people would be willing to skip school especially of your own accord, nonetheless. And with me, well that just earns you a few extra bonus points," Tristan said in mock horror.  
  
"Well I've done a lot of things that you never would have thought that I would do. And besides even if I didn't admit it I've always enjoyed spending time with you," Rory said walking out of the school exit and heading toward her car.  
  
"We can take my car," Rory said opening the passenger side door. She tossed him the keys and said, "Here you can drive, just don't put a scratch on my baby," she said affectionately petting the car's side. Then she got into the car and waited for him to get in as well and start it.  
  
When he finally got in the car he put the key in the ignition and turned to look at her. "So where to Miss. Gilmore?"  
  
"I don't car as long as it has coffee. Oh and you have to put the top down if you're going to be driving my car," Rory said reaching over to turn on the stereo as soon as Tristan started the car.  
  
He put the top down as instructed and sped out of the parking lot. Once they were on the road he glanced over at her to see her flipping through some CD's. Finally she picked out a CD and put it in.  
  
"What are we listening to," Tristan asked as the music began to start.  
  
"Nine Inch Nails," Rory said moving along to the music and never missing a beat.  
  
"They're cool."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So how have you been," Tristan asked casually.  
  
"Well you know as good as can be expected," Rory said using Tristan's nonchalant response as of earlier.  
  
Tristan began to tap his finger along the stirring wheel as he drove. "So….where did you go, you know when you ran away," he questioned.  
  
"Why should you care," Rory asked in a cold voice.  
  
"Because you're my friend and I've missed you," he said in a serious voice. He could tell that she was uncomfortable with the subject, but that didn't stop him. 'Something really horrible must have happened while she was gone, if she is resorting to mute mode,' Tristan thought.  
  
"Really," Rory questioned.  
  
"Yeah, to which part?"  
  
"The part where you said that you missed me."  
  
"Yeah I did. The part about you being my friend is also true."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Good why," Tristan asked her getting a little suspicious of her motives.  
  
"Because I've missed you too."  
  
"If you've missed me so much then tell me why. What is it that you missed about me the most," he asked really wanting to know the answer.  
  
"Everything. The way you'd always bug me, the moments when you showed me the real you, and not to mention that you're not all that horrible to look at," Rory said looking at him and giving him a wink. "So what is it about me that you've missed?"  
  
"I don't want to sound cliché and steal your answer, but everything pretty much sums it up. I missed the way you'd always challenge me, the way that you helped me to become a better person, and the fact that you're also not too bad to look at yourself never for a moment bothered to escape my attention. Now that I've answered your question you have to answer mine. And stop trying to get out of answering it because that's not gonna happen."  
  
"I wasn't trying to get out of answering you," Rory said defiantly.  
  
"Yes you were."  
  
"No I wasn't."  
  
"Look you're doing it again."  
  
"Doing what again," Rory questioned.  
  
"You keep on deliberately avoiding my question."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
Tristan pulled over to the side of the road and parked the car. Then he turned to look at Rory with a serious face. "Stop lying to me. What happened that's so bad that you don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Nothing and I'm not lying I just don't feel like playing twenty questions with you."  
  
Frustrated he threw his hands up in the air. "Rory I…." he began, but his sentence was cut off by her lips on his.  
  
Surprised by her actions it took him a moment to realize what was going on, but when he did he began to respond. He took all the anger, pent up frustration, love, and force that he felt toward her and put it in the kiss making it stronger and more passionate.  
  
Their tongues swirled around the others, fighting for dominance in a lost war. Their hands began to roam and explore the others body. Then Rory slid her hands up his shirt-clad chest and began to unbutton his shirt, but before she could finish the job he stopped her.  
  
"Rory what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm doing what I know you've always wanted me to do, and also what I've always wanted."  
  
When Rory reached over to continue he stopped her yet again. "Rory stop it. This isn't you," he said sitting up and buttoning his shirt back up.  
  
"You don't know me and therefore you have no fuckin' idea as to who I am or what kinds of things I do."  
  
"The old Rory never would have done anything like this," Tristan said in a pleading voice.  
  
"Well the old Rory's long since dead and buried."  
  
Tristan winced at her words, but held his ground. "Listen Rory I'm sorry. I…."  
  
"Just shut up and drive."  
  
"But…."  
  
"Take me home now."  
  
"Fine," was all Tristan said before he gunned the motor and sped off. All he could feel was anger, hurt and frustration toward her at the moment and the conflicting emotions were overwhelming all of his other senses.  
  
TBC: 


	3. Falls Apart

A/N- Sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time, but I've been really busy. I was grounded for a while because my grades had significantly dropped and I had to catch up before I was allowed to actually get back on the computer for a long enough amount of time to write this part. So thanx for being so patient and thanx for all the great reviews, they make me feel so loved, so remember to review.  
  
  
  
PART 3:  
  
When they arrived at Rory's house she jumped out of the car before Tristan even had a chance to make a complete stop. He quickly put the car in park and ran off after her before she even had a chance to reach for the doorknob. "Rory what the hell is wrong with you," Tristan questioned still angry at her earlier actions.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with me? Don't you mean what the hell is wrong with you, since you were the one who pushed me away," Rory said defiantly. "Why do you care anyway? You've never gone out of your way to try and be my friend before so why start now?"  
  
Her words pierced him right through the heart, but he tried to not let it show. His voice softening a bit he sighed running his hands through his messy blonde hair and said, "Come on Rory don't be like this. I've already told you how sorry I am and if you won't except my apology then I guess that we have nothing else to talk about," Tristan said turning around and practically running toward her car.  
  
Rory just watched him walk away and sighed feeling defeated. She felt really bad about what she had done and said to Tristan, but she wasn't about to discuss her past with him of all people. Looking over at him once more she let out another small sigh and walked through the front door and straight to her room, not even stopping for her usual cup of coffee.  
  
When she got into her room she closed and locked the door and went over to her stereo to look for some music that would fit the current mood that she was in. After a few minutes of looking she finally decided on her Sevendust 'animosity' CD and put it in. She skipped right to track number nine 'damaged' and pressed play and than hit the repeat button.  
  
The song, which happened to be one of her favorites began to play and she just sat back as she let the words wash over her and listened to it, beginning to feel even more empty and alone than she had in a very long time.  
  
**********  
  
Didn't you hurt yourself?  
  
Couldn't you wash the blood away?  
  
Didn't you love yourself?  
  
Couldn't you see the truth?  
  
Didn't you wake to see the light?  
  
Couldn't you hear the truth?  
  
(GOD YOU'RE SO SHAMLESS)  
  
Stand up to me. I know what you'll say.  
  
(GOD YOU'RE SO SHAMLESS)  
  
Why don't you wake up and stop all the pain?  
  
Rory could feel the words of the song wash over her and knew exactly how it felt to feel that way. She would give anything to be able to even feel those emotions now. She couldn't stand the dark empty void that was her true feelings any longer. At times like this the pain became so unbearable that she felt as if she would go insane if she couldn't find some way to relieve it; so that's exactly why she did what she did next. It was something that she had been doing ever since this whole ordeal had begun.  
  
How could you really know as your  
  
blood flows,  
  
The damage left inside?  
  
If you should ever see the pain in me  
  
You'd wish it away.  
  
Rory slowly lifted the razor that was in her hand and placed it to her now exposed right thigh and cut. She cut as deeply as she knew how and let the comforting pain wash over her. It felt so good to be able to feel again and she wanted to feel even more so she cut again and again loosing control over her actions. The tears that began to stream down her face were not from the pain, but rather from being able to actually feel something again, even if it was only pain.  
  
Didn't you hurt yourself?  
  
Didn't you love yourself?  
  
Couldn't you find yourself?  
  
Such a shame, it's a waste of a life.  
  
Couldn't you save yourself?  
  
How could you really know?  
  
How could you really know as your  
  
blood flows,  
  
The damage left inside?  
  
If you should ever see the pain in me  
  
You'd wish it away.  
  
She slowly lifted the razor away from her skin and looked at the damage she had done. Then she began to cry even harder. 'I look like shit. How will anyone even be able to look at me again, let alone love me," she silently questioned.  
  
How could you really know as your  
  
blood flows,  
  
The damage left inside?  
  
If you should ever see the pain in me  
  
You'd wish it away.  
  
(GOD YOU'RE SO SHAMLESS. GOD YOU'RE SO SHAMLESS. GOD YOU'RE SO SHAMLESS. GOD YOU'RE SO SHAMLESS.)  
  
How could you really know as your  
  
blood flows,  
  
The damage left inside?  
  
If you should ever see the pain in me  
  
You'd wish it away.  
  
How could you really know as your  
  
blood flows,  
  
The damage left inside?  
  
If you should ever see the pain in me  
  
You'd wish it away.  
  
How could you really know?  
  
How could you really know?  
  
**********  
  
As the song began to replay itself again she curled herself up into a small ball at the foot of her bed, on the floor, and started rocking back and forth, the tears never subsiding.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Tristan had been standing outside ever since she had gone in debating on whether to go and see if she was alright or call someone to come and give him a ride back to Chilton to get his car. His decision was made when he heard a song being blasted for a couple of minutes than only to be meet by silence and then the song starting all over again. He walked up to the front door and tentatively knocked just in case someone else was home.  
  
When no one answered he pushed the door open and started walking toward the direction of where the music was coming from. It wasn't hard to follow the music since it was so loud and he just hoped that he was indeed going the right way.  
  
When he reached her room he knocked softly and then waited, when he got no response he knocked louder and again waited. After a few more moments of receiving no response from inside the room he began to get worried so he tried the door only to find that it was locked. Now he was very worried and started yelling her name. "Rory! Rory are you ok? If you don't answer me I'm going to break this door down. I'm going to count to ten and if I get no response from you I'm coming in."  
  
"1….  
  
2….  
  
3….  
  
4….  
  
5….  
  
6….  
  
7….  
  
8….  
  
9….  
  
10…  
  
Rory I'm coming in," Tristan said as he used all of his force and body mass to shove himself against the door in an attempt to get it to open up. After a few shoves he finally knocked the door down and entered her room. What he saw next made his heart nearly break into a million pieces all at once. "Rory oh my god…" Tristan said trailing off as he had to choke back the tears that were threatening to fall.  
  
TBC:  
  
A/N- Again thank you so much for all the great reviews. Just remember to keep on reviewing and let me know what you think, any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. I have some ideas of where I want to take this story, but I'm not completely sure yet. The song I used as if you couldn't already tell was, 'Damaged' by Sevendust on the 'animosity' CD. 


	4. The phone call

A/N- Thanx for all the great reviews and bear72724 sorry about all the cliffhangers, but I just love torturing all of whom read my story. Well here's the next part so enjoy and don't forget to review. (  
  
PART 4:  
  
Once Tristan got over his initial shock he rushed over to her side. He could clearly see the deep gashes that she had created on her leg and had to look away. He knew that she needed his help so he turned back around and reached over her to feel for her pulse. He was ecstatic to find her pulse was still there, although it was a bit weak.  
  
He tried to shake her in hopes of getting some sort of response from her, but after a few moments of trying to do so and getting no response whatsoever he gave up and scooped her up into his arms and carried her over to her car.  
  
The entire way there he had to keep on telling himself not to look back for fear of breaking down right there and crying. He needed to stay strong for her and he knew that if he were to turn back and look at all that blood that his resolve would waver.  
  
As he gently placed her in the passenger's side and got in the car and started it up he couldn't help, but wonder what had driven her to do such a horrible thing to herself. He just hoped that what she had done didn't have anything to do with their earlier fight. He couldn't bare the thought of him driving her to be self-destructive to herself.  
  
When they arrived at the hospital 10 minutes later he jumped out of the car not even bothering to turn it off and rushed over to her side. When he reached the passenger side door he threw it open and once again scooped her into his arms and rushed her into the hospital.  
  
Once inside the hospital he started screaming for a doctor, nurse, or anybody for help him and was soon bombarded by a group of doctor's. When he told them what had happened he was rushed into an emergency room and gently placed Rory onto the medical examination table and turned to look at the doctor that had followed him in.  
  
"Son would you please wait outside while I examine her," the doctor told him as more of a statement than a question.  
  
"But I can't just leave her here by herself," Tristan said refusing to leave her side.  
  
"I know how you feel, I honestly do, but if you would please just wait outside for a few moments while I examine her then you may come back in when I am finished. And in the meantime I will have Dr. O'Neil ask you a few questions."  
  
Tristan just mutely nodded his head and followed Dr. O'Neil out of the room and into a separate room where he sat down and just stared at the wall, defeated. "Like Dr. Robertson told you I am going to ask you a few questions. I will start by asking you you're name and the name of the young woman you brought in."  
  
"I'm Tristan DuGrey and her name is Rory Gilmore," Tristan said his voice filled with anguish.  
  
"Ok, well on with the next question then," the doctor said in a light tone trying to make Tristan feel better. When he saw that his attempts were in vain he moved on to the next question, "So how did you find her?"  
  
"I was at her house and was about to leave, but then I heard her stereo blasting and I got kind of worried so I went back inside to check on her. But her door was locked so I had to eventually bust it down and when I found her she was lying on the floor curled in a ball. I tried everything to get her to respond to me, but nothing worked. I just can't stop wondering what drove her to it," Tristan said beginning to ramble.  
  
"Why were you worried about her in the first place," the doctor asked intrigued.  
  
"We had gotten into a fight and when I heard her music blasting I wanted to make sure that she would be ok," Tristan said running his hands through his tousled blonde hair and sighing.  
  
"Is there any way that you can get in touch with her family," The doctor asked in sympathy.  
  
"Her grandparents aren't home yet and she hasn't spoken to her mother in a couple of weeks. But I'll call her mother anyway. I think that she would want to know what happened to Rory even though things are tense between them right now."  
  
"I think that would be best. The pay phone is right down the hall and to the left," the doctor said moving out of his way so he could get to the phone.  
  
When Tristan reached the pay phone he was kind of nervous but rather anxious to call Lorelei. His mother had informed him of all that had happened while he was away and the subject of how Lorelei had kicked Rory out had gotten back to him.  
  
He had expected her to come back to school right away, but after the first week of her not showing up he had given up hope. That was why he had been so surprised to see Rory back this morning and the way that she was dressed and the way that she had acted just served as a double shock to him.  
  
Picking up the phone he dialed the number that he knew oh too well and waited as it rang. After a couple of rings the phone was picked up and he was greeted by the sound of a very deflated Lorelei. "Hello," she answered and waited for him to respond.  
  
"Yes hello Miss. Gilmore this is Tristan DuGrey and I am calling about Rory."  
  
"If you want to speak with Rory she is now living with her grandparents in Hartford," she said with a trace of sadness to her voice.  
  
"No you don't understand I've called to inform you of what has happened to Rory," Tristan said sighing.  
  
"What happened to Rory? What are you talking about," Lorelei said in a worried voice.  
  
"She is at Hartford Memorial Hospital and…" But before he could finish his sentence he was meet with the sound of the phone dropping and a door slamming.  
  
  
  
TBC:  
  
A/N- Sorry that this chapter is a little short, but I'll write more next time. Mmm… another cliffhanger. I just love those. I know; I'm so evil. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think. 


	5. Forgiveness

PART 5:  
  
Tristan put the pay phone back on the hook and went back to the waiting room. Just when he was about to sit down the door to Rory's hospital room opened and Dr. Robertson came out with a straight professional face.  
  
He rushed over to the doctor and asked, "So how's Rory doing? Has she woken up yet?" As in woken up he meant has she snapped out of the trance she had been in when she had first arrived.  
  
"Miss. Gilmore is fine and yes she is fully responsive. But she keeps on asking for you. She said something about having to apologize to you for everything that has happened."  
  
"Well in that case can I go in and see her now," Tristan asked with a hopeful expression on his earlier worried face.  
  
"You may go in and see her in a moment, but first I have to ask you, have you gotten in touch with her mother yet? Dr. O'Neil informed me that you had gone to call her and inform her of the incident," Dr. Robertson asked giving Tristan his full attention.  
  
"Yes I have gotten in touch with Lorelei and to the best of my knowledge I think that she is on her way. Oh and Dr. Robertson could you please tell me when Rory's mother arrives? I would like to speak with her before she goes in to see Rory. I just don't want them to start another fight especially here in the hospital, under these circumstances."  
  
"I will come and get you when she arrives. Now go on in and see Rory. She must be quite impatient by now having to wait in there for you to go in and see her. It would help her to see a friendly face right now especially since she directly asked me to get you," Dr. Robertson said chuckling.  
  
"Ok, bye. Oh and Dr. Robertson thanks for everything that you have done, I really appreciate it and I know that Rory does too."  
  
"I'm just doing my job, but your welcome." And with that he walked away leaving Tristan in front of her room. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, he pushed the door open and walked through the doorway into her room.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
He walked over to her side and sat down in the chair that was so conveniently located right beside her bed. Before she could say anything he took her left hand in his and slowly traced lazy circles over her small delicate hand.  
  
"Rory before you say anything I need to tell you something and no it can't wait." When he felt her hand lightly grip his in response he resumed with his speech. "I know that I've been a complete jerk to you for as long as we've known each other and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. To me it was just play full banter, but I could tell that some of the things I said hurt you. I'm sorry about today and all the times before today that I've hurt you. I was just worried about you, that's all."  
  
Then he let go of her hand and looked down at his lap; the confession that he had just made could either make or break him. When he felt her intertwine her hand with his and give it a hard squeeze and slight tug he looked up only to be greeted by her ocean blues eyes staring straight into his own.  
  
"Tristan you shouldn't be the one apologizing for today. I'm the one that has been a complete and utter bitch to you, just because I thought that I could. So I should be the one to apologize." Before he could retort she put a finger to lips, further silencing him.  
  
"No, don't try to say how this is all your fault because it isn't. If anyone is to blame I am. Now just let me apologize without any further interruptions, would yah," she questioned continuing before he could even respond. "I'm really sorry for the way that I acted toward you earlier, I knew that you were just trying to help me, but I wasn't ready to talk about what you wanted to yet and it made me frustrated. I knew that I would eventually have to relive my past sooner or later, but I was opting for the later. When I no longer had control over the whole situation I just freaked out and took it all out on you. I'm just not quite ready to discuss my life on the streets with you or anyone else just yet. But when I am I promise you that when I'm ready to talk about it you will be the first person I will call."  
  
To say that he was shocked would be an understatement. He had been ready for her to be angry with him or to just scream and yell, anything but what had just occurred. The last thing he had expected or even dared to hope for was her forgiveness. He had gotten that plus an apology for something that he saw as his doing.  
  
"Thanks for saying all of that, but it wasn't necessary. But still all in the same it really means a lot to me that you put enough trust in me to come to me when you are ready, with your story," Tristan said with amazement, trust, and love clearly evident in his eyes which had not gone unnoticed by Rory.  
  
Tristan and Rory were just staring at each other in a content silence. They had begun to unconsciously lean in toward each other, closer and closer, until they were but a few mere inches away from the other. As soon as they were close enough to almost touch their lips together there was a knock at the door breaking both of them out of the trance that they had been so deeply in.  
  
"Yes," they both called out at the same time, each in an uneasy voice.  
  
"Umm… it's Dr. Robertson. Tristan can I please speak with you outside for a moment?" Giving Rory one last lustful glance he nodded his head and followed the doctor out into the hallway and shut the door.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
When he turned back around he was greeted with not only the image of Dr. Robertson, but also that of Lorelei Gilmore.  
  
Turning to the doctor Lorelei asked, "Can I go in and see Rory now?" Anxiousness and worry were clearly evident in her voice.  
  
"You may see you daughter in a minute, but before you go in Tristan would like to speak with you," Dr. Robertson said ushering them both into and empty examination room. "You two can talk in here and when you're done, Miss. Gilmore may go and visit with her daughter." With that said he left them in the room to talk things through, shutting the door on his way out.  
  
When they were both sure that the doctor had left they turned toward one another in anticipation and Tristan began the conversation. "Lorelei I asked to talk to you before you went in to see Rory because she is in a very difficult situation right now and I just want to make sure that you won't do anything to further upset her more than she already is. So before you go in there and talk to her just consider all that she has been through lately." And before she could reply to his comment he too left her alone to sort out her thoughts in private.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
'I know that I was harsh with Rory in kicking her out and all, but I was just so afraid that she would follow in my footsteps or worse. I just hope that she can find it in her heart to forgive me. Well there's only one way to find out,' Lorelei thought as she walked out of the door and went over to her daughter's room.  
  
She stopped short at the doorway and gave a tentative knock on the door before entering. "Hey Rory, if you haven't guessed already it's me Lorelei, your mother. Look I know that you may not want to talk to me right now, but I came here to see if you were alright and to apologize for being so bitchy to you."  
  
Rory looked at her mother in an almost questioning way before she got caught up in her own thoughts. 'I know that she still loves me and all, but I never would have thought that she would have gotten over her anger so quickly and come to see if I was ok at the drop of a hat.' Rory thought still slightly confused, but happier than she had been in a long time.  
  
"I'm just so sorry for acting so rashly and kicking you out as soon as you got back home, without even hearing your part of the story. But I was just so worried that you would follow in my footsteps or even worse." Lorelei said voicing her thoughts as just of mere minutes ago.  
  
"No mom, I was the one the one who was wrong. I was just so stupid for thinking that all of my troubles would go away by running away from them all. I know that you were just trying to protect me from Rob and making sure that I made the right decisions in my life. Oh and by the way you were right about Rob, he's a real jerk and I see that now," Rory said her eyes filling up with tears.  
  
"You know that I didn't want to be right about him honey, but I'm just glad that you've seen him for what he really is. And hey I'm the one that's supposed to be apologizing here missy," Lorelei said her own eyes misting over with unshed tears. "So am I forgive," Lorelei asked sticking her lower lip out in an exaggerated pout and giving her puppy dog eyes.  
  
"I guess you're forgiven," Rory said in a playful tone. Then she turned as serious as was possible in the current situation that was being played out. "So am I forgiven then too?"  
  
"Of course you are honey. I just love you so much and I'm so sorry for everything. No more fighting, ok," Lorelei questioned looking at her daughter.  
  
"I love you too mom and I'm sorry for everything. And it's agreed then, no more fighting." This made them both burst in to tears of happiness and they reached out to engulf each other in a giant, long awaited, hug. Unbeknownst to them Tristan was watching from the doorway with a satisfied, rarely seen smile gracing his lips.  
  
TBC:  
  
A/N: Well here is the long awaited 5th part. Sorry that there wasn't much Trory action in this part, but I had to have everyone forgive each other and be on good terms with one another. I definitely had to have Rory and Lorelei make-up and to have Rory not be mad at Tristan anymore. Well the next update should be up sometime this weekend since I actually have time to do so and it's a 3-day weekend. Until then, and don't forget to review and let me know what you think. 


	6. The Hidden Truth

PART 6:  
  
'So far so good Gilmore,' Rory told herself as she was left alone in her hospital room for a few minutes. 'Just a little more of the whole sweet and forgiving act and they'll get off of my case. Hopefully they'll also think that I'm all better and that I don't need any help getting over this whole ordeal,' Rory thought in slight amusement at her most current situation. Lorelai and Tristan had gone out to the parking lot in order to bring the car around to the front, while they insisted that she waited for them to come back to 'help' her to the car.  
  
'I just can't believe how earnest I sounded back there. I almost even believed myself there for a minute,' she though as she got up from the bed and went to change into a pair of clothes and sneakers that her mother had hastily grabbed before she flew out of the house and to the hospital. She carefully slipped herself into a pair of jeans and was in the process of putting on a shirt when Tristan walked into her room.  
  
"Hey Rory whenever you're ready to go…" he started but then stopped when he saw the state of partial undress that she was in. "Uh… sorry about that I'll just go and wait outside," Tristan said as he tried not to stare at her.  
  
"Hey Tristan it's ok you don't have to leave on my account. I'll be ready in a sec," Rory said as she finished pulling the shirt over her head and shoved her feet in a pair of sneakers. 'He's too easy. Hopefully I can end up using that fact to my advantage in the near future,' she thought blatantly looking him over, when she was sure that he wasn't watching. 'Wouldn't want him thinking that this is all an act, which is funny because that's exactly what this, is,' she thought to herself, slightly amused.  
  
"Ok now I'm ready to go," Rory said as she slowly walked over toward him. "Could you please just help me get outside," she asked in an innocent tone of voice.  
  
"Sure. Here just lean on me," Tristan said wrapping an arm around her waist as she leaned against him. "Oh and don't worry Lorelai already signed you out so we can head straight to the car" he said guiding her toward the door.  
  
Once they got outside Tristan carefully helped her into the backseat and slid in next to her, closing the door behind him. "We're taking your mom's car back to your house. I'll just pick up your car tomorrow morning and bring it over to your house for you," Tristan said referring to Stars Hollow as Lorelai slid into the front seat.  
  
"Hey babe you gonna be ok back there," Lorelai questioned her daughter.  
  
"Yeah mom I'll be fine," Rory told her as she leaned her head on Tristan's shoulder. 'May as well play it up while I still can,' she thought referring to her current situation as she felt grogginess finally set in. Then a few moments later she began to drift in and out of consciousness.  
  
About a half an hour later when they arrived back in Star's Hollow, Tristan carefully scooped Rory's sleeping form into his arms and followed Lorelai up the front walk and into the house. Once inside Lorelai showed him where Rory's room was and then left him in there alone to put Rory to sleep. He walked over to her bed and placed her down on it as gently as possible. He took a moment to look at her as she slept and then placed a blanket over her, turned off the light, and closed the door. Then he went out into the kitchen to talk to Lorelai.  
  
"Hey how is she," Lorelai questioned as she put on some coffee.  
  
"Well she's asleep right now so she should be fine," Tristan said sitting down next to Lorelai at the kitchen table.  
  
"Hey Tristan why don't you call your parents and see if you can stay for the night."  
  
"That's ok. I can always catch a bus back into Hartford or something," Tristan said tiredly.  
  
"No I will not allow you to leave this house seeing as how you helped Rory out and the current state of tiredness that you are so obviously engrossed in," Lorelai said firmly. "So why don't you go and call your parent's and tell them that you're spending the night."  
  
"Thanks, but I don't have to call them. It's not like they would notice my absence anyway. " Tristan said bitterly. "And it was my pleasure to help Rory out. I just don't want to see her get hurt anymore," Tristan said, letting some tenderness enter his voice.  
  
"I know that you don't want to see Rory get hurt anymore and neither do I. And I'm sorry for bringing up the whole family situation thing, I know how that is," Lorelai said having sympathy for the boy next to her for she knew exactly how he felt.  
  
"No I'm sorry for even bringing it up."  
  
"Let's just forget about all of these depressing topics for the time being. Well I'm gonna go and get you some sheets for the couch," Lorelai said trying to change the, obviously sore subject. "I'll be right back." And with that she had left him alone in the kitchen.  
  
She came back a few minutes later with some clean sheets and told Tristan to follow her into the living room. They both put the sheets on the couch and then sat down on it. "I should have some of Rory's father's clothes somewhere upstairs for you to wear. I'll just go and take a quick look," Lorelai said yet again getting up and leaving him alone with his thoughts.  
  
'God today has been something else. First I see Rory again, then she kisses me, then we get into a fight and she ends up in the hospital,' Tristan thought, stretching out on the couch with his hands behind his head. 'What am I gonna do with that girl,' Tristan questioned himself as he started to drift off. Moments later he was asleep.  
  
"Hey Tristan I found some…." Lorelai started, but when she saw the sleeping form of Tristan on the couch she decided not to disturb him and instead placed the clothes she had found down on the coffee table and put a cover over him.  
  
She turned out the light and went to go and check on Rory. When she stuck her head into her room she saw Rory fast asleep and smiled. Deciding to leave both of the sleeping beauties be for now, she went back into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of newly brewed coffee.  
  
She took a sip of her coffee and sighed in content. Except for the fact that Rory had wound up in the hospital and needed to get some kind of help for the things she had done, today had been an overall good day for her. She had gotten her daughter back and her forgiveness, which was more then she could have ever hoped for.  
  
A/N- Sorry for the long awaited update, but I haven't had time to update until now. I have to study for my finals, which are next week, so I probably won't be able to update again until at least next weekend. Thanx for all the reviews, they are greatly appreciated and don't forget to keep them coming. I hope that Rory's thoughts in this part make it a tad bit more interesting than normal for you all.  
  
TBC: 


End file.
